


Soft and Only

by objectlesson



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doc's Robe, Docking, Erectile Dysfunction, Established Relationship, Foreskin Play, Kink Exploration, M/M, PWP, Playing Doctor, This is FILTHY but also Sweet, Very Light Age Play, Very Light Role-play, soft cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/objectlesson/pseuds/objectlesson
Summary: “Is that why you’re always hard?” Doc asks, marveling at him, at the way they fit together, how neatly and magically, “Because I’m always soft?”





	Soft and Only

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I cranked out a PWP, life has been weird and busy. BUT I think about Doc and Lightning every goddamned day still, and this particular PWP has been rattling around in my head for awhile. It's not explicit role-play or ageplay but there are definite hints of it/suggestions of playing doctor without it like...actually being that. I dunno. 
> 
> ENJOY!! Especially Katie who's been having a TIME and loves Doc's robe. You deserve good things!

Lightning doesn’t ever last very long, but what he lacks in endurance he makes up for with sheer, remarkable instability. Doc didn't even _know_ it was possible for a man over the age of twenty to get hard and come so many times in a row, but Lightning is nothing is not terribly surprising and world-changing and all that. So, Doc spends the majority of their time in bed together bringing Lightning off, already soft and sated between his own thighs, cock tingling from having fucked a boy so _tight._

He’s perfectly content with their natural dynamic, even if his jaw is perpetually sore from sucking him so often, even if the arthritis in his wrist gets inflamed from fingering him open so deep and good. There are worse pains in the world, Doc knows from experience. He never, ever thought he would get to make up for lost time quite so effectively, so he’s not complaining, not one bit. When he let himself imagine a future that was anything other than an endless stretch of loneliness, he didn't imagine it with anyone other than a man just like him: old and broken, their pasts so pock-marked and scarred up with fear, with _ice,_ it was dangerous to drive without spinning out. He didn’t think he’d be learning new tricks, that he’d be laying waste to something so young and beautiful, setting fire to such a golden, blazing field of wheat. It’s tough to keep up with Lightning, sometimes, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t ready to die trying.

Coming once for every four or five times Lightning comes seems like a reasonable, even _ambitious_ goal to aim for. There are nights he can’t get it up for whatever reason, and he doesn’t let that slow either of them down. He gets Lightning hard and throbbing and wrung out and gorgeous, and Lightning gets the same thing, sometimes. Otherwise he gets his mouth, his thick fingers, his tongue pressed deep and hot inside him while he sobs into their pillows. Lightning doesn’t ever indicate he’s unsatisfied with Doc’s inability come more than once, or the fact he sometimes can’t always get hard in the first place, so Doc tries not to worry about it. 

Still, his heart clenches up defensively when they’re curled around each other, sweat tacky and cooling from the last round, and Lightning’s hand tentatively moves its way down between his thighs, feeling around curiously. 

Doc’s soft, of course. He already came a few hours ago, in Lightning’s mouth while he sat on the edge of the bed and held his head steady, thumbing the raw, sweet corners of his stretched-tight mouth. He’s already shrugged his robe on, he’s already cleaned himself up, thrown in the towel for the night with no thought what to ever to future orgasms because that just wasn’t _realistic._ But Lightning is touching him, pushing gently, kissing his neck like foreplay actually works in situations like this. 

His chest feels tight, breath coming fast as Lightning’s soft fingers cup him, brush all over him with exploratory clumsiness through the fabric of his robe. “You feel so good,” he murmurs, breath hot against Doc’s pulse. “Can—would you let me suck it again?” 

Doc snorts, reaches down and laces their fingers, dropping their now clasped-hands on to his sternum. “Kid,” he murmurs, turning his head to kiss Lightning’s sweaty brow. “M’not some super-human young thing like you. One and done for me, remember?” 

Lightning’s breath shudders as he inhales, chest expanding, pressing into Doc’s ribcage as he fills every vacancy between them. “No, I know. I meant, like, I want to suck you when you’re like this.” 

“Soft?” Doc asks, surprised, half wondering if Lightning is joking. He can _tell_ he’s not, though, can feel the hushed, awed sincerity in his voice. “Why?” 

“Because,” Lightning grumbles, burrowing closer like he’s embarrassed. “I think it would be really hot. But like, if you’re to sensitive or if it would feel weird—I don’t know what it’d feel like for you, won’t do it if you don’t want me to, obviously.” 

It _would_ feel good, is the thing. Lightning _always_ feels good, his mouth the slickest, hottest, most amazing place in the whole fucking world. It would be heaven whether or _not_ Doc is hard, he’s sure. But that’s not the _point._ He wants to know what about sucking a soft cock Lighting thinks is hot, if he _actually_ feels that way or if he’s just trying in vain to rile Doc up, if he’s actually so full of himself he’s convinced he can get an old man hard again. “You don’t have to try to get me off multiple times a night, baby. I’m not like you. So if this is about that, you can give it up.” 

Lightning’s hand starts to sweat where his fingers are twined with Doc’s, so he lets him go, let’s him wipe his palm on his robe. Then, Lightning fidgets before finally saying, “I obviously want to make you feel good, but this, this in particular isn’t about you, actually. It’s about me. Wanting you like this.” 

“Why?” Doc asks, voice crackling with incredulity. 

“I don’t know! For reasons,” Lightning says. He sounds ambivalent, noncommittal, even _defensive_ as he burys his hot face in Doc’s shoulder. Doc can feel the burn of it even though the thick fabric of his robe, and decides upon a gentler approach. 

“Sweetheart,” he murmurs, threading careful fingers through his hair, smoothing it away from his temple. “I’ll let you do it, if you want it so bad. I just want to know why. Because I want to know every little thing about my boy, alright?” 

Lightning makes a wordless sound before rolling over, sighing. “Even if it’s potentially weird?” 

“I don’t expect much more from you.” 

He laughs breathily, softening up a little bit, weight sagging back against Doc’s arm. “Ok. I’ll tell you, if you _promise_ you’ll let me suck it afterwards.” 

“Deal,” Doc says, taking his hand again, pressing a rough kiss to the knuckles. His breath in stuck in his throat, he’s so _curious,_ wants to know so fucking _bad_ whats going through that head of his. Sometimes it’s like they talk in different languages, and he feels goddamned lucky he’s learning to speak Lightning’s, that he'll spend the rest of his life chasing fluency. 

“Ok. So like, my dad left when I was super young, right? And I didn’t have any other like, male role models or anything, to teach me about stuff. _So_ I was naturally super curious and whatever, like any boy. I was also sort of gay but I didn’t know that part yet,” he admits, rubbing his cheek into Doc’s chest, the fabric of his robe bunching up under a flushed cheek. “Anyway, up until I was like, twelve, I didn’t even really know what erections were. No one told me. When I got my first serious one, like beyond the usual little-kid stiffy or whatever, I totally thought something was wrong and that I’d broken it. I’m dead serious, I was super ignorant about all of that shit.” 

Doc chews his lip, plays with Lightning’s hair, tries to keep his thudding heart slow and even. “No family physician to tell you what to expect come puberty?” 

“Hell no. My mom didn’t have health insurance, I was lucky if I got a yearly check up. Definitely no hot older doctors teaching me about dick-health,” he mumbles, shifting against Doc playfully, turning to him, tangling their legs. “Literally until middle school, when I’d pick stuff up from other boys and saw my first playboy and pieced the rest together? I knew _nothing_ about sex _._ So again. I was fucking curious. And so I’d sort of like—sneak looks? When I could? At my mom’s boyfriends’ junk when we’d cross paths in the hallway early in the morning, or when one passed out on the couch, or like, at the public pool in the locker room during the summer.” 

“Oh,” Doc says, mouth suddenly dry, throat tight. He can feel where this is going, heat collecting unexpectedly in his lower gut. “So, you mostly only saw other men soft.” 

“Yeah. Like, just little glimpses, past shower curtains or towels, or—“ his breath catches as he tightens his grip in terry-cloth, “Um, robes. So it’s _not_ like I have some soft-cock fetish or anything? I obviously like you hard, too. But I—fuck, seeing it, soft, between your thighs, especially when you’re wearing your robe? It takes me right the fuck back. And it gets me hard, every time.” 

Doc’s heart is pounding under the weight of Lightning’s arm, and he’s glad it’s dark, so he doesn’t have to worry about the deep blush on his cheeks being seen, analyzed. He’s not sure he’s ready for that, still reeling from the overwhelm of knowing it _excites_ Lightning, seeing him soft and in fleeting moments, half-hidden, brief and secret. It’s a lot of fantasy to work with, actually. 

“It’s weird, isn't it?” Lightning mumbles self-deprecatingly after a moment. 

“No,” Doc breathes automatically, shaking his head. “Not at all. Only wish you’d have told me earlier. I would have been teasing. Walking around in my robe, letting you peek.” 

“Fuck,” Lightning gasps. “You already sort of do that. Whether or not you realize. It drives me fucking crazy.” 

“Is that why you’re always hard?” Doc asks, marveling at him, at the way they fit together, how neatly and magically, “Because I’m always soft?” 

“Can I suck it?”? Lightning pleads before he kisses Doc, fast and fierce and spit-wet, a fragile urgency making him breathless. “Please?” 

“How about you just feel it, first,” Doc murmurs into the hungry heat of his mouth. “Explore. Since you don't know anything about this. Bet you’re curious, huh?” 

“Oh god,” Lightning murmurs. He’s shaking against Doc, clearly _moved_ as it dawns on him that Doc is right there with him, that he’s going to play along. Her reaches out, hand trembling as he thumbs over the sash of Doc’s robe reverently, gently. “Can I? You’d let me?” his voice is so soft and quiet right now, shuddering out as hardly more than breath, scalding against the corner of Doc’s lips. 

“Sure, boy. Have at it,” he offers, rolling onto his back and feeling crazy, letting Lighting untie the loose knot and open up his robe with tremulous fingers. “If you have any questions—you can just ask, I’m a doctor.” 

Lightning’s exhalation rips out of him, broken and bleeding. “Ok,” he murmurs, sounding so _young,_ so innocent. A filthy pang of guilt shoots through Doc’s body for a fleeting moment before he remembers that this is his _boy,_ Lightning McQueen who he takes apart on a regular basis, who he _knows_ every dirty, fucked up inch of. Lightning’s not innocent, he’s just playing. This is a game. Doc sucks in a shuddering breath and cups Lightning’s cheek, draws him closer, thumbs over the raw, red pout of his mouth. “So shy,” he murmurs. “Want me to put your hand on it for you?” 

“Yeah,” he murmurs, fingers trailing down Doc’ chest, rubbing over his nipples exploratorily , into the ditch between his pectorals where the silver hair is thickest. His usual confidence is muted, caresses hesitant, like this is the first time he’s ever touched a man, and even though Doc _knows_ better, he’s holding his breath, careful not to move too much lest he scare him off. 

Doc gently takes his hand, pushes it lower, past the scars on his ribs, the past the taut stretch of skin over hip bones to the trail under his navel where the hair gets softer, whiter. Lightning’s breath hitches like he didn’t just suck Doc off an hour ago. “There you go, nice and gentle” Doc murmurs, settling into the sensation of Lightning’s warm palm tentatively brushing over him, the shaft of his cock where he's shrunken up inside his foreskin, resting on the generous heft of his balls. “That’s how a man feels,” he murmurs, breath or and labored against the shell of his ear. “You like that?” 

Lightning’s fingers flex, tremble. “Yeah,” he repeats, touching with curious tenderness. “Even like this, you're big. So warm.” 

“Mhm,” Doc murmurs, rubbing his face into Lightning’s perspiration-damp hair, mouthing over his neck, his speeding pulse. It’s not quite kissing, just tasting, breathing him in, feeling him out like he’s being felt out. This miracle boy, treating him like he’s new, when he’s anything but. “Take your time.” 

He nods, panting, mouth open as he stares down at the movement of his hand, the darkness between Doc’s legs. He cups his balls, lifts his cock and lets of flop back down, pushes the foreskin up to expose a flash of the head, where he presses his thumb, keening almost inaudibly. Doc’s surprised to realize he _loves_ this, loves being touched under the guise of curiosity, of exploration. It removes some of the unspoken pressure he feels to get hard, knowing it doesn't _matter_ that he can’t right now, that he’s still exactly what Lightning wants. There’s the occasional twitch, a stirring of blood, but mostly just a sweet, pleasant warmth. “Does it feel good?” Lightning asks, playing with the tip again, so gentle, so careful. “M’not hurting you, am I?” 

“No,” he says, kissing his cheek, living the the sharp, tangy way he smells, so much anticipation, so much hunger that it’s lacing his sweat. “Not at all. Love it,” he admits. 

Lightning’s breath stutters out of him in messy increments. “Can I—I really want to taste it,” he whispers. Fingers tightening ever so slightly around a handful of soft, wrinkled skin. 

“You can,” Doc murmurs, heart thundering with an unexpected swell of desire. There’s always desire for Lightning, he’s _made_ of it, it thrums in his blood. But this is something like an _acute_ arousal, his stomach dropping, his cock thickening, flexing in the longing heat of Lightning’s palm. “Damn, feel that?” he asks, petting back the back of Lightning’s head, curling fingers into his hair and digging gently. “If you’re not careful, s’not gonna be so soft anymore.” 

“I’ll be so careful,” Lightning hisses, shifting down on the bed, rubbing his face into Doc’s throat, his sternum, his ribcage, mouth open and wet and hot, breath coming in unsteady gales. “Promise.” 

“What about you? Are you hard?” Doc asks, heart leaping because he _knows_ he is, could feel the needy jut of it against his thigh as Lightning started arranging himself. “Does it turn you on to touch an old man’s soft cock?” 

Lightning whimpers, presses his face into Doc’s stomach, the sound of his voice whittled out to a desperate, crushed gasp against skin. “Yes,” he admits. “So fucking much.” 

“That’s natural,” Doc tells him in his doctor’s voice even as his gut’s twisting, tightening up under the pressure of Lightning’s face as he rubs it into him greedily. “Go on, boy, get down there. Give it a little lick.” 

He doesn’t, though, not right away. Once his face is level he just stares, eyes half-lidded and hazy as he licks his lips, brushes his knuckles against Doc so reverently it makes him tremble. “Jesus christ,” he murmurs, dipping minimally closer, so close Doc can feel the damp, burning huff of his breath on his cock, hungry, so _good. “This_ is what I wanted, when I was a kid,” he confesses. “Just. To be this close. To look. To be _allowed_ to look.” 

“Well. You can look your fill, baby,” Doc manages to whisper, even though his throat feels choked silent, his hand shaking as he combs his fingers through Lightning’s hair over and over again, unable to do anything else but lie here, wondering how in the hell he found the one boy who wants exactly what he has to give, wants it _so bad_ he’s rutting into the bed, begging. “S’all yours.” 

“It’s— _god,_ I dunno why but it’s so hot to me,” he breathes, brushing his lips over it gently, then his nose, his cheek, each exhalation so tremulous and stuttering. “You smell so good, and you’re so—I dunno, vulnerable, like this? So fucking beautiful,” he moans, nuzzling into the ditch between Doc’s thigh and balls, rough enough its just short of ticklish, his stubble a reassuring scrape. 

“ _You’re_ so beautiful,” He tells him, thumbing over his ear, eyes stinging. “I wanna give you everything you want.” 

“I want to suck on it,” he reiterates, each word trembling out of him, breathy and torn. “Want to have the whole thing in my mouth.” 

“It’s yours, go ahead,” Doc mumbles, stomach plummeting at the way Lightning’s lashes flutter as he finally kisses the shaft, lips warm, tongue a point of searing heat amid the softness of them. “That’s it, baby. God, you feel so good. Go slow, s’ok, m’not going anywhere.” 

Lightning is usually very eager to suck cock, to gag himself, to slide down until it hits the back of his throat and he cries. He likes eye-contact, making a show of it, batting his lashes at Doc and proving how much he can take, how deep he can go. So this, _this_ is a revelation. To have him drown in self-indulgence, just nuzzle and lick and kiss so sweet and sloppy, with no intention of getting Doc hard, or bringing him off. Just sucking because he likes the taste, because he _needs_ it. Taking his time, losing himself. 

Doc can’t believe _this_ is what Lightning wants, when left to his own, most selfish devices. Just to suck and suck. _Nurse,_ really, cheek hot against Doc’s thigh while he fits his mouth around his soft cock and closes his eyes and sinks into the rhythmic pulse of it. “God, look at you,” Doc murmurs, putting his face, his hair, his neck. “You needed this. Just to fill your mouth up, keep a cock warm in it.” He moans around him, the vibration nervy and hot, face crumpling in wrecked abandon. “You want to touch yourself, baby?” 

He pulls off, cheeks wet with drool, a string of saliva keeping him connected to the wrinkled skin of Doc’s foreskin. “I’ll come if I do,” he admits, gaze blown wide, pupil-black. “I don’t wanna come yet.” 

“Ok, that’s ok,” Doc reassures him, thumbing over the obscene, cherry red of his mouth. “You don’t have to.” 

Lightning moves his cock over with his hand, then presses a series of wet, tender kisses to his balls, swirling his tongue, gentle even as he’s hungry. Doc guides him, encourages him, wanting to make sure he _knows_ how much he loves his, even if he’s not hard for it. He loves the hot suction of his mouth around his sac, the lash of his tongue, how _wet_ it all is, how much he’s drooling for it. He never thought he’d have his balls sucked by a boy so pretty, so sweet. He _certainly_ never thought he’d have his balls sucked while he was _soft,_ cock resting on his cheek, heavy against the heat of Lightning’s fucked-out blush. “You’re unbelievable,” he murmurs, shifting, thrusting gently and reflexively into the slick-warm of him. “So fucking perfect.” 

Lightning arches his back at the praise, lines creasing through his forehead as he sucks. Then he pulls back, gaze so shot he looks drunk as he rubs his lips over the mess of frothy spit he’s left. “I don’t think I've ever told you before,” he mumbles, playing with Doc’s foreskin, gathering it up over the head so it disappears completely inside. “But I love _so much_ that you’re uncut.” 

“You’ve told me before,” Doc reminds him. “You’ve told me it feels good inside you.” 

“Yeah, fuck yeah it does,” he sighs. “But I mean, _like this._ I love the way it looks when you’re not hard. I always want to lick up inside it. Fuck you with my tongue.” 

“Jesus, baby,” Doc hisses, the heat pooled in his stomach so unbearable, cock twitching, chubbed-up without getting _actually_ hard. “You can. S’right there for you.” 

Lightning whimpers, eyes shut so his tear clotted lashes are a sun gold half-moon against his cheekbones, glinting in the moonlight as he arranges himself, takes Doc in hand and rolls his foreskin exactly where he wants it. 

It’s a strange, almost invasive sensation. The slick heat of his tongue pushing inside the pocket, wet and needy, breath trembling. Doc loves it though, because he loves Lightning, loves making him happy, loves fulfilling his wild, half-baked fantasies no matter how odd or specific they might be. If Lightning wants it, that’s good enough for him. “Taste good?” he asks, winding a chunk of oily blonde around finger, marveling at the softness of that willing mouth. 

Lightning doesn’t answer, he just keens, fucking inside deeper, sliding Doc’s foreskin down around his tongue as far as he can get it. There in the darkness, he laps at Doc’s cock-head. And of course, he’s done it one thousand times before, but not like _this,_ not in this intimate pocket of skin, not while Doc was soft and hidden from him. Being _sought out_ like that, his _interior_ licked, chased, is so fucking _much_ Doc can hardly comprehend it. He’s moved, breath coming fast and labored, vision hazy as he messily jerks under the sweet, wet motion of Lightning’s tongue. He reaches between them and without even realizing it starts to jack off, not necessarily with any _goal_ in mind, but just because it feels too good not to, because he wants to feed his foreskin down over Lighting’s tongue as much as he can, especially since he’s starting to get harder and it’s peeling away, less space to fuck up inside. “Get yourself off, baby,” he begs, using his free hand to tangle in Lightning’s hair. “Touch yourself for me.” 

He moans, fumbling down between his thighs, hand moving fast, clumsy, a blur in the shadows. His mouth is so sloppy as he licks, drooling as he pulls back and murmurs, “You’re getting wet.” 

“From you?” Doc asks, vision whiting out, stomach coiling and dropping in intervals. He’s not gonna get hard again, not all the way, but part of him feels like he could come, like _something_ inside him is fraying, coming apart. “Or I’m-“ 

“Pre-cum,” Lightning moans, withdrawing his tongue to fix the whole of his mouth around Doc’s shaft again, nursing with those sweet, hungry sucks. “Tastes so good.” 

“ _Fuck_ , you drive me crazy,” Doc gasps, making a fist in his hair, keeping him trapped there so he's can thrust shallowing into the mess of his mouth. “Want you to come for me, mouth full of my cock.” 

He’s not expecting Lightning to follow the order so quickly, so completely, but it’s likely he’s been holding on long enough his orgasm is _that_ easily accessible, a single touch away, a single breath. As soon as the words leave Doc’s mouth Lightning’s moaning around his cock, jerking himself off fast and needy until he spills over his fist, the first ribbon of it a white flash in the night. “Fuck,” Doc murmurs, twitching in those slack, sucking lips. “Most beautiful thing.” 

Lighting lets the slick mouthful slide from his lips, flop back down onto Doc’s balls in a single fluid motion before he dives back down, pressing hungry, messy kisses to everything he can reach. “God, thank you, thank you” he pleads before he crawling up the bed, kissing Doc hard with his swollen, filthy mouth. “Oh my god. Please tell me you’ll let me do that whenever I want, that it’s not—not a one off thing you humored.” 

“Sweetheart,” Doc murmurs, hooking his arms around the sweat-slick small of Lightning’s back and holding him there, kissing his face, his neck, his hair. “M’all yours, you can do whatever you want to me, whenever.” 

He sobs gratefully, then struggles out of his arms, putting enough space between them he can line their cocks up, rub his into Doc’s, into the mess of his own spit. “I want—m’still hard enough, I want to—like, _fuck you,_ here, if I can,” he mumbles, and Doc doesn’t even know what he’s talking about, not really, but he’s pliant and dizzy and half-broken with arousal, he’ll let him do anything, touch him anywhere. 

“Whatever you want, baby, where—where do you want to fuck me?” he mumbles, carding clumsy, trembling hands through his hair, down the muscles of his back. 

“Here,” Lightning explains, rolling Doc’s foreskin all the way down his soft shaft again, creating that pocket he was _so_ eager to lick inside. And oh— _oh,_ that’s what he means. Doc curses, braces himself as Lightning carefully lines himself up, pushing the head of softening but still semi-stiff cock into the vacancy. Their cock-heads touch inside, wet with saliva, with the remnants of Lightning’s come still clinging to him, and once he’s in place he sighs, melting into Doc’s arms. “There—that. That’s what I wanted.” 

Doc will cry if he talks, so he doesn’t, he just kisses Lightning’s cheeks, his jaw, then back to his panting mouth, shaking his head in disbelief all the while. Lightning makes fists in his robe like he’s worried he’ll go somewhere if he doesn’t. “Love you,” Doc finally manages, cuffing the back of his skull so their foreheads press together as an anchor point. He sucks in every one of Lightning’s exhalations. “Every single thing about you.” 

Lightning hums, cock shrinking, pulling away from Doc’s even as they shift closer, legs slotting. “Even my weird soft cock fetish?” 

“You said it wasn’t a fetish,” Doc reminds him, teasing gently, rubbing his knuckles up the side of Lightning’s face while he looks at him, just _looks._ And even that makes his stomach drop, his heart speed. That blonde hair, those pink cheeks, the smile to bright the sun is probably fucking jealous. It’s a fluke, a fracture in the universe that got him here, this beautiful boy in his arms, this boy who doesn’t just tolerate him soft but _wants_ him that way, gets hungry and desperate and drunk for it. 

“I don't know what it is,” Lightning shrugs, settling into his chest. “Just know you’re perfect for me.” 

Doc smiles into his hair, then reaches down between them to cup the place where they’re still tentatively joined, like a miracle. 


End file.
